darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Cubicron Isn't Safe
Back to 2011 Logs Kick-Off First Aid Lifeline Kick-Off is striding through Cubicron with a few other gladiators, making their way towards the local arenas. A few agents/Handlers were with them, Although Kick Off was in the rear, quiet and brooding as always as he slowed, glancing towards Lifeline's place in recognition of the location he'd visited before. First Aid is on his way to Lifeline's shop, paying only minimal attention to his surroundings and with most of his processor on other things, a bit tired from the long shift he's just worked but happy to be on his way to his other useful job. Lifeline is inside the clinic, with both the normal and bay doors open. It's cleaning day, though at a glance the building doesn't NEED much by way of cleaning. "Hello Lifeline!" calls over the Gladiator as he spots her. A quick glance, and he had split from the pack without being seen. But moments later his heavy boots slowed as he notices First Aids' own trajectory, the huge mech peering down at him curiously. First Aid slows as a large and less-than-friendly looking mech steps into his path, obviously also headed for Lifeline's shop. This was bound to happen sooner or later- Lifeline treats anyone, and he knew that when he decided to keep working for her on his off shifts. No reason not to be cautious, though. He stops just outside open loading bay door and waits to catch Lifeline's attention so he can ask her what she'd like him to do today, avoiding eye contact with the mech wearing the Decepticon sigil in the process. Lifeline looks over and nods hello to both Kick-Off and First Aid. She'd long since come to an agreement with the gladiator -- well before First Aid considered wearing a red symbol -- and treats him with the same respect that anyone else gets. Kick-Off treated the medic with respect as well. And indeed, the mech nods to First aid, stepping back as he allows the smaller mech to go first "Not many Autobots around here." he finally comments, once they had both stepped into the clinic. "At least, none as young as yourself. It’s a dangerous world." First Aid smiles at Lifeline and nods politely enough to the other mech. "I'm a medic in training. I just come down here to help out when I'm off shift. My name's First Aid." First Aid wracks his brain to try and remember if he ever ran into the big mech while working for Lifeline before, but she treats a lot of people. Hopefully the other mech is willing to be civil. "Speaking of which, do you have anything for me to do today, Lifeline?" "You nicely avoided my unworded question." remarks Kick Off "I'm called Kick Off these days. " he glances up to Lifeline as well, pausing on his question, not voicing it yet. Lifeline considers for a moment then replies to First Aid, "I'm just doing cleanup, so nothing in particular." She turn looks at Kick-Off again. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Kick-Off pauses, and looks up at Lifeline once more "Not really no. I uh, came by to say hello." he explains, suddenly awkward. Perhaps remembering the last time they'd met." "I can help with that, too. I don't mind." First Aid says to Lifeline. Especially since that's work he would have been doing so she didn't have to, a few orns ago. He steps into the bay and looks around before going to the sink to pick up a rag and a bottle of solvent to start wiping down fixtures with. He keeps one eye on the big mech but more with a mind towards avoiding trouble than with any real suspicion. Kick-Off glances back to First Aid again, folding his arms quietly as he watches the youth "A little young aren't you?" he asks again. Lifeline ahs and nods. People have been doing that a lot lately. She's not entirely sure what to make of it. But, she's not about to complain. "Good to see you, then." She looks from Kick-Off to First Aid and back, waiting to see the younger medic's response to the Decepticon's question. First Aid shrugs and gets to work cleaning the workbench and wiping down tools- all the tools and spare parts are put away with Lifeline's characteristic organization. "I'm old enough to do my job." He says mildly. Kick-Off hrms "But barely a sparkling." he replies simply "And you come here alone? " he asks, skeptically, arms still folded. First Aid continues cleaning. "I was working here for months before I joined the Autobots. People are used to me coming and going, I guess. I need the extra experience, anyway." He smiles at Lifeline. "And she works too hard, so I try to help when I can." "It is still Cubicron, and it is dangerous." continues Kick Off, unfolding his arms. He was frowning, though nobody could tell. Lifeline nods a bit at the first part of the younger medic's reply, but then glares at him in a slightly affronted manner. But she turns back to Kick-Off without saying anything about First Aid's friendly dig. "It was either he stay here with me or he wander alone through the refugee camps near Iacon. Which would you have preferred?" First Aid shrugs, refusing to be needled. "I'm careful, and I've managed fine so far. There's work for me to do here, so I'm not going to stop now." "The Autobots take care of everyone who comes by, as best they can." The Decepticon states simply, unfolding his arms again. He seemed unruffled "And I have no preference - the staying I am not concerned about, but the coming and going." he explains First Aid stops scrubbing at the corner of the work bench where grit and tiny debris likes to accumulate and gives the big mech a level look. "I'm not really sure why it's any of your concern, but I've been just fine so far." First Aid is well aware that that's no guarantee of everything continuing to be fine, but really, why is it any business of this strange Decepticon's? Lifeline looks at Kick-Off while rearranging a box of random parts to be refurbished. "I'll tell you why he can wander about Cubicron safely. He's a MEDIC. Like me. And if the people around here want to keep their limbs in working order, they make sure that nothing happens to us." "Not everyone is that nice Lifeline." states the Transformer gravely "You've been lucky. But seriously - be careful. There are people who don’t give a slag if you rule all of Cubicron. if you have a few coins, you're a target." Then he focuses to First Aid "Its not. But it seemed the right thing to ask." Lifeline says, "They don't have to be nice. I've seen it happen many times. Someone dares to mess with me, and EVERY other Neutral in the area will teach that slag-brained moron exactly how big a mistake he's made." First Aid shakes his head and goes back to cleaning. Kick-Off snorts "Dont be a fool. But I won’t stop you then. I was just hoping to at least help you a little." he states simply, sounding angry. Why DID he care?" Kick-Off states "You have Energon, you have good quality parts. It’s not just chips they want." First Aid shrugs again. "What's the answer then? Hole up here and never come out, or stay in Iacon? There's people that need help here, and out in the refugee camps, and helping them is what I _do_, as much as I can at this point in my training." Lifeline says, "First Aid does have a point there." Kick-Off states "You are overreacting to what I said - people as young as you should just exercise extra caution. It is easy to be killed when you're small and new to the world." he explains to both, frustrated "I'm not entirely amused you seem to think I mean to hide away and never come out. I did not say that." First Aid says, deliberately keeping his voice light "Well, you seem to be assuming that youth automatically equates to carelessness or stupidity, or that I haven't considered these things for myself." Lifeline gestures to the small clinic. "The other option would be to hire security. And where do you think we keep the money to afford something like that?" Kick-Off shakes his head "I did not say those things either. But often you are at a disadvantage." he states to First Aid, glancing to Lifeline "I just said to exercise CAUTION. " he states simply, scowling under his mask. His optics brightened a few shades Lifeline glares at Kick-Off openly now. "Do you think I /don't/?" First Aid resists the urge to roll his optics. This conversation is approaching entirely too surreal. "And I said I do exercise caution, and haven't yet had a problem." He turns away from the conversation to swap the dirty cleaning rag in his hand for a clean one from the tabletop. Kick-Off says, "You walk around Cubicron as though you own the place. So really, no." That was the WRONG thing to say. She just continues to glare at Kick-Off while saying coldly, "Unless you need some repairs, I need to get back to work." First Aid is smart enough to let Lifeline handle the strange mech, and moves from scrubbing at the edge of the workbench to wiping down the nearest berth. "No, I don't. Not yet at least. I have a fight tonight." States Kick Off simply "And I better be going or I will be late." he glances to the Autobot "Take care, Autobot. Your kind amongst all others are not usually welcome here." he turns to stomp -literally - out Lifeline watches the mech leave before turning and with VERY deliberate care moving a crate of parts to sweep any potential dust out from behind it. Oh, she WANTS to throw things, but what purpose would that serve? First Aid watches the Decepticon leave without turning his head, following him with optics alone and a degree of calculated indifference. "Was that last bit a threat I should be worrying about?" He asks. "I really _am_ careful, but I could probably change my schedule for a few cycles if you think there might be a problem." Lifeline says, "No. If you change your schedule, that will draw more attention than just leaving it be." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Kick-Off's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs